Constitution (new)
Constitution of BungariaPreamble:The Parliament of Bungaria, affirming that the Bungarian Nation is founded upon principles that acknowledge the supremacy of God, the dignity and worth of the human person and the position of the family in a society of free men and free institutions;Affirming also that men and institutions remain free only when freedom is founded upon respect for moral and spiritual values and the rule of law; Therefore His Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate of Bungaria, enacts as follows:Equality before the law1. All persons are equal before the law2. Men and Women have equal rights3. No one may be prejudiced or advantaged because of his sex, his language, his origins, the color of his skin, or his religious or political opinionsFreedom of faithAffirming that the land of Bungaria is built on Christianity it will always be recognized as the majority religion.1. Freedom of faith is ensured 2. No one may be compelled against his conscience to attend war service as an armed combatantFreedom of Expression1. Everyone is free to express and to disseminate his opinion by speech, writing and pictures. Freedom of the press and freedom of reporting by radio and motion pictures are infiniteFreedom of Assembly and Petition1. All citizens have the right to "peaceful" assembly2. Everyone has the right individually or jointly with others to address written requests or complaints to the competent authoritiesFreedom of Movement1. All citizens have the freedom to move around inside Bungaria 2. A Passport is needed for moving outisde Bungaria. You may get one at a local Immigration officeRight to choose an occupation1. All Bungarians have the right freely to choose their profession, occupation, and their workplace2. No one will be forced into slavery or a state of forced servitudeRight to Bear arms1. All Citizens of Bungaria have the right to bear arms Military and other services1. Men and Women who give their availability to the government may be asked to serve in the BAF (Bungarian Armed Forces)2. There is no army drafting all conscription is voluntaryDeprivation of Citizenship1. No one may be deprived of his Bungarian citizenship, unless bounded by lawBasic principles of state order1. The Bungarian Federation is a democratic Federal state2. The Bungarian Federation is divided into three States: Camadonia, Pashema, and Koranda3. The people exercise state power through political parties, which include the leading party and the opposition, which constitute the political foundation of BungariaPolitical Parties1. The political parties of Bungaria participate in the forming of the will of the Bungarian citizens. They may be established without restrictions2. Any party that tries to damage Bungaria or harm its people is unconstitutionalBan on preparing a war of aggression1. Activities tending and taken with the intent to disturb peaceful relations between nations, especially to prepare for aggressive war, are unconstitutional. They're a punished offenseForeign relations1. The conduct of relations with foreign states is the concern of the Minister of Foreign AffairsThe Bungarian ParliamentThe Bungarian Parliament is Unicameral with one house the Senate. There will be two Senators elected from each stateElections1. The deputies to the Bungarian Parliament are elected in free, equal and secret elections. They are representatives of there sector2. All citizens are expected to vote in elections although they don't have toAssembly and Legislative Power1. The Parliament members are elected for a term of 4 months2. The Parliament determines and is responsible for Legislative Power3. The Parliament shall assemble atleast once every week4. The Parliament will elect one speaker who will then act out his dutiesProceedings, voting1. The meetings of the Bungarian Parliament are public. However, upon a motion of one-tenth of its members, the public may, by a one-half majority vote, be excluded. The decision on the motion can be taken at a meeting open to the public2. Decisions of the Parliament require a majority of votesPresence of members of the Government1. The Bungarian Parliament and its committees may demand the presence of any member of the Government2. The members of the Federal Government as well as persons commissioned by them have access to all meetings of the Parliament and its committees. They must be heard at any timeNote: That members of Parliament can be ousted from there positions by a vote from the citizens of the sector they representThe KingThe King performs the following acts in matters of State on behalf of the Citizens of the CountryAppointments 1. The King appoints the Cabinet Ministers2. The King appoints citizens to the Nobility3. The King directly, or as designated by the Executive Government, awards Royal Honours.Responsibilities1. Receiving external diplomatic and governmental representatives.2. Opening every session of Parliament 3. Providing Royal assentPowers1. The King may Exercise of the Moderative Power of Veto2. Dismissal of Cabinet MinistersThe GovernmentThe Government of Bungaria consists of the Prime Minister of the Federation, the Cabinet, and the Chief of the BAF.The Election of the Prime Minister1. The Prime Minister of Bungaria is elected by all Bungarian citizens2. Before the election, a one month campaign is granted to the candidates, with the intention to give them enough time to show their projects if electedPowers exercised in the Government1. The Prime Minister, with the help of the Cabinet, determines and is responsible for Executive Power. Within the limits of this general policy, each Minister conducts the business of his department autonomously and on his own responsibility. The Prime Minister conducts the business of the Government in accordance with rules of procedure adopted by him and later approved by the KingPower of command over the Armed Forces1. Power of command in respect of the Armed Forces shall be vested In the King of Bungaria and secondarily, in the Ministry of Defense and the Chief of Staff of the BAF (Bungarian Armed Forces)Execution of Laws and administrationEstablishment of the Bungarian Armed Forces1. The Country shall establish an Army, and Navy for defending the Bungarian Federation, and not for conflicts, called Bungarian Armed Forces2. The King has ultimate authority over the Armed forcesPowers of the BAF1. Protecting the citizens of Bungaria as well as the ConstitutionThe Bank of Bungaria1. The Bungarian Federation establishes a note-issuing and currency bank as the Bank of Bungaria2. The Bank of Bungaria is owned by the StateAdministration of Justice1. The judicial authority is vested in the judges and it's exercised by the Ministry of Justice2. Most judicial authority is described in the Courts act,Concluding Provisions and SignaturesCitizenship1. Unless otherwise provided by law, a Bungarian within the meaning of this Suprme Law is a person who possesses Bungarian citizenship and lives within Bungarian territorySignaturesSinged in the Bungarian city of Pashema city, this sixth day of March, year two thousand and twelve Prime Minister_______________ King_______________